It is common, when working with conveyor controls, automation or robotic systems, to synchronize the operation to the conveyor. This practice is generally referred to as “line-tracking” and is accomplished by coupling an encoding device to the conveyor. The encoder generates a frequency or position reference which is processed by the automation or robot controller.
Currently, line-tracking systems share data received from the encoder via a system of multiplexers and inputs into each robot controller. However, multiplexing the encoder inputs is expensive and involves special wiring. Further, systems relying upon multiplexers are limited in the number of robots controlled by the system as a result of the limited number of multiplexer outputs. Additionally, the position reference provided by the encoders is quickly obsolete as the conveyor line continues to move.
Other line-tracking systems require a separate intervening computer in communication with the controllers for distributing the received data from the encoders. Typically, such systems include specialized Ethernet hardware for maintaining timing information relating to the distributed data and control of the robots. The intervening computer and specialized Ethernet hardware increases the over-all cost of the line-tracking system while increasing the chance of field failure.
It would be desirable to have a control system and a method for controlling movements of a plurality of robots, wherein the control system provides an inexpensive and accurate tracking of the position of the conveyor, while controlling of the movements of the robots in response to the line-tracking.